


Backseat Shenanigans

by CuriosityRedux



Series: Dragon Drabbles Modern [14]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hiccstrid - Freeform, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 04:19:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriosityRedux/pseuds/CuriosityRedux
Summary: Hiccup and Astrid share an afternoon in the car.





	Backseat Shenanigans

**Backseat Shenanigans**

**-**

It went without saying that Hiccup’s car was a death trap. An old ‘78 Volvo that had once been red, but now the paint was fading around the edges and the interior was riddled with holes. It only ran half the time— that specific evening in particular was thanks to a tune up (i.e. beating from a wrench) before leaving school— and it made a scary screeching during turns. But he’d built it with his own two hands, so Hiccup was proud of it. And since Hiccup loved it, Astrid had to be supportive.

It was getting difficult, though. 

“Babe— mmph, _babe_ — something’s stabbing me.” Squirming out from under the press of her boyfriend’s body, Astrid dug beneath her and searched blindly for the source of pain in her ribs. Wrapping her fingers around cool metal, she tugged and pulled free some sort of garage tool. With a flat expression, she held it out in an open palm.

"Hey, you found my elbow ratchet!” Hiccup took the tool with a grin. “Thanks, Astrid.”

She rolled her eyes and sat up. He tossed the ratchet to the front seat, his eyes on his girlfriend as she tugged him forward and eased around him. Their working space was tight, but she managed to force him under her and straddle his hips. He was absurdly tall— his legs were bent and making it difficult to stay balanced atop him, but at least any stray sketches or garage parts would be shanking _him_ in the back. 

“We’re taking my car next week,” she informed him, leaning over to reattach her mouth to his. Truth be told, she’d prefer to take his bike, but it lacked both a backseat and a muffler-cap-something-or-other. His hands slid around her back, daring beneath the hem of her shirt to feel her skin. 

“Mm— but I like driving.” He swirled his fingertips around each vertebrae as he traced up her spine. 

“Is this a masculinity thing?” Despite the haze of pleasure that was setting in now that she was in a comfortable position, she still somehow managed intelligent conversation. 

“No.” Hiccup groaned as her mouth shifted to the shell of his ear. “Maybe.”

She wasn’t sure herself if her sigh was one of satisfaction or frustration, so for the sake of the distracting heat at the apex of her thighs, Astrid decided not to try and think too much of it. “Fine. You can drive, but we’re taking _my_ car.”

His noise of compromise was hissed between clenched teeth. Brushing over the strap to her bra, he splayed his long fingers between her shoulder blades and pressed her closer. The evening was cool enough that they hadn’t needed to turn on the air conditioner (which only worked after the second or third twist of the knob), but the temperature in the backseat was quickly rising. 

Astrid’s tongue danced along the curve of his ear before teasing his earlobe between her lips. Gently sucking and nibbling at the sensitive flesh, she breathed a giggle when her boyfriend twisted and twitched under her. They’d spent enough time parked in the Haddock driveway after dark that she’d learned all the little ways to make him gasp. She liked the power. Riding her little wave of smug victory, she ground her hips against the hot bulge in his jeans. The hitch in his breath made her smirk against his neck.

One hand slipped from her shirt to disappear beneath her skirt. Sparks of arousal made goosebumps prickle her skin as he grabbed at her ass and guided her back over the spot. She bit her lip and tried not to moan at the friction. The zipper of his jeans always did such terrible things to her self control.

“Condom?” she breathed, her mouth moving sloppily back to his. Her braid slid over her shoulder and brushed across his cheek. 

“Nnh.” He broke the kiss and pushed her bangs out of her eyes. His pupils were so dilated from desire that she could only hardly make out the ring of green surrounding them. “I gave my last one to Snot.”

Trying to ignore the rush of disappointment, she crinkled her nose in disgust. “Snotlout? What does he need one for?”

Hiccup shook his head with a who-knows eye roll. His fingers were massaging the dimples just below the waistband of her skirt, and the sensation was distracting. “Heather’s party. He was convinced Ruff would be there.”

Astrid snorted and slid her hand between them. Her gaze followed the bob of his adam’s apple as he swallowed hard. “He’s delusional. You’d think after she sprained his thumb, he’d—”

A steady knock at the fogged window suddenly cut her off. Her fingers froze on the seam of his jeans. Their eyes widened and for a moment they shared a silent, terrified conversation accented by tightening lips and jerking chins. Then Hiccup scrambled from beneath her. Astrid pressed her knees tightly together and smoothed her skirt over her thighs.

He rolled the window crank, and inch by inch, Stoick’s narrowed gaze lasered into the car. “Hey— hey, dad.”

The burly man’s eyes hardly ghosted over his son before landing on the blonde sitting next to him. “Evening, Astrid.”

“Coach Haddock,” she answered with a nervous smile. 

Hiccup’s father frowned behind his beard at his offspring, making the teen wince under his gaze. Then he looked back up. “Heard about the student council elections. Congratulations.”

She nodded. “You— you too. Snot and Tuff can’t wait for state next week.”

Stoick chose not to answer that. He pinned his son under yet another stern glance. Astrid wasn’t sure if she wanted to laugh or swallow her tongue whole. After a long, painful silence, he took a step back. “Toothless can hear the engine, by the way. He’s been waiting at the door for half an hour.”

And with that, he turned on his heel and stalked back towards the house. Hiccup let his eyes fall shut and slowly began rolling the window closed. Astrid covered her mouth with her hand. Hiccup pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Thanks a lot. Useless feline.”


End file.
